All We Are
by CaskettIsInMyVeins
Summary: Une petite idée qui m'est venue après avoir vu un post sur Tumblr, pour une possible histoire future.


C'est la lumière venant du soleil, à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre qui la réveilla doucement. Kate gardait encore ses yeux fermés, n'ayant pas trouvé la force pour les ouvrir, et voulant profiter de ce simple moment. Elle se rappelait que la veille, elle s'était endormie sur le sofa, dans le salon, dans les bras de Castle, devant un DVD qu'ils avaient regardé. Sur cette pensée, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il avait dû la porter jusqu'à leur lit quand elle dormait, car c'était bien trop confortable pour qu'ils soient toujours sur le canapé. Un petit frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Rick sur la peau de sa joue, et ses mains se resserrer sur sa taille. Elle restait immobile, étant tellement bien ainsi, mais elle murmura, d'une voix encore endormie.

- Hey toi…

- Wow… Ca y est, La belle au bois dormant a enfin décidé de se réveiller… dit-il, pour la taquiner, ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur le bras avec lequel il entourait sa taille.

- Hey ! Ne te moque pas ! C'est méchant Castle !

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque et il déposa une série de baisers sur sa joue, se rapprochant peu à peu de ses lèvres, qu'il eut tout juste le temps d'effleurer avant qu'elle ne le repousse. Il savait que c'était pour se venger de sa petite moquerie, et il dit au creux de son oreille, en mordillant celle-ci, de la façon qu'il savait, lui faisait perdre la tête.

- Pourtant j'ai dit que tu étais belle Kate, c'était plus mignon que méchant…

- Mais même... Tu te moques de moi... C'est pas très gentil ! Dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, et fermant les yeux quelques secondes, afin de profiter de ce qu'il lui faisait.

- Bon, eh bien dans ce cas, je m'excuse Détective… Et je connais une façon de me faire pardonner, que tu vas adorer...

Elle tenta de s'empêcher de sourire à ce qu'impliquer sa phrase et hocha la tête doucement en se le regardant dans les yeux, et posant sa main sur son torse.

- Oh non Castle ! Ne crois pas que ça va être aussi facile que ça ! Elle lui sourit grandement, et le repoussa, prétendant toujours de lui en vouloir pour sa petite moquerie.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et lui sourit tendrement, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- En fait, ce n'était pas juste pour me faire pardonner que je proposais ça… Je voulais juste profiter d'avoir un petit peu de temps, seul avec toi, tant que le loft est toujours aussi calme. Ca fait quelques temps qu'on n'a pas trop pu… Il interrompit plusieurs fois ce qu'il était en train de dire au creux de son oreille pour embrasser Kate dans le cou, ou sur la joue, se rapprochant petit à petit se ses lèvres à chacun de ses baisers.

Il était en train de gagner, et il le savait. Elle pouvait facilement le dire par la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, et grâce au fait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de chercher à atteindre ses lèvres à chaque fois.

- Je sais que tu le veux au moins tout autant que moi je le veux.

- Oh aller Castle ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Tu sais parfaitement à quel point j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses, alors arrête ton petit jeu !

Ses mains, qui étaient désormais sur ses hanches, et qui les frôlaient avec douceur la rendaient folle et impatiente. Il rigola avant de l'embrasser avec amour et passion à la fois. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux besoin de respirer.

- Bonjours, Madame Castle, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, et, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui disait cela, elle gloussa doucement.

- Je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre ce nom…

- Parfait ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en lasses.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis folle amoureuse de toi ?

- Non, pas besoin, je le sais déjà, mais j'aime quand même t'entendre dire…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, et l'embrasse avec amour, tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, et qu'elle avait réussi à désormais lui avouer. Petit à petit, leur baiser devint plus intense, et doucement, il bascula sur elle, sans pour autant mettre fin à leur baiser. Les mains de Kate commencèrent à explorer le dos de son mari, alors que celles de Castle s'étaient glissées sous le tee shirt qu'elle portait. Il finit par mettre fin au baiser, et commença à embrasser son cou de nouveau, et bientôt, l'ambiance s'échauffa. Elle étouffa un gémissement discret dans le coussin de leur lit lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur ses cuisses.

Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'il sentit Kate s'immobiliser et il arrêta instantanément ce qu'il était en train de faire, se demandant ce qui la dérangeait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander quoique ce soit, la petite voix de leur fille de presque 3 ans, les ramena tous les deux à la réalité.

- Maman !

- Eh bébé… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Kate, alors que Castle réajustait le tee shirt qu'elle portrait correctement.

- J'ai faim…

- Oui, moi aussi. Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, et avec un sourire en coin il pensa _'Sauf que ce n'est pas de nourriture que j'ai faim. '_ Et il put facilement dire, quand il sentit la légère claque de Kate sur sa tête, qu'elle avait deviné ce qu'il pensait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous les couvertures papa ?

- Eh bien j'étais… humm..

- Oui Rick, que fais-tu sous les couvertures ? Le taquina Kate, au lieu de l'aider à trouver une excuse.

_'Merci pour l'aide ! Et j'étais sur le point de donner un bel orgasme à ta mère avant que tu n'arrives. '_ pensa-t-il de nouveau, avant de se racler la gorge, pour éloigner ces pensées de son esprit.

- Je cherchais l'alliance que ta maman a perdu pendant la nuit et… je l'ai retrouvé ! Dit-il en montrant la main de Kate à leur fille. Viens ici, bébé.

Ils s'installèrent alors tous les deux dans le lit, alors que la petite fille l'escalada pour venir s'asseoir entre eux deux, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses parents.

- Alors mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce matin ? Des pancakes ? Demanda Kate.

- Ou peut être des gauffres ?

- Je peux avoir les deux ?

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, et ils choisirent finalement de manger des pancakes que Kate préparerait.

- Papa, tu peux me raconter une de tes histoires avec maman pendant qu'elle cuisine ?

- Bien sûr, tu vas choisir le livre bébé ?

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Castle pour prendre l'un des livres, alors que celui, profita d'être seul avec sa femme quelques instants pour l'embrasser rapidement, mais ils furent une fois de plus ce matin, interrompu par leur fille, alors que cette dernière revenait à la cuisine, avec Hamtpons Heat dans les bras.

- Vous vous embrassez trop souvent tous les deux !

- Oh ma puce ! Tu changeras vite d'avis quand ça sera toi qui embrassera ton amoureux, tu verras ! Déclara Kate alors qu'elle riait et que Castle faisait de gros yeux.

- Euh oui, mais tu as tout ton temps pour ça surtout ! Oh donc tu as choisi Hamptons Heat hein ? Il posa le livre sur la table, et prit sa fille sur ses genoux.

- Oh c'était pour notre premier week-end rien que toi et moi !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Voyons voir… dit Castle, alors qu'il réfléchissait à un bon moyen de raconter cette histoire sans parler de meurtre, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il racontait une histoire à leur fille. Alors, comme maman l'a dit, c'était la première fois qu'on partait rien que tous les deux en week-end en dehors de New-York, et on allait prendre un bain de minuit dans la piscine, quand un monsieur est sorti de nulle part et est juste tombé dedans !

- C'était le méchant ?

- Non, pas du tout ! C'était même le monsieur qui avait besoin de justice… Il rigola doucement en se rappelant de cela, bien que sur le moment, ça n'ait pas été plus drôle que cela. Donc on a appelé la police.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Maman travaille dans la police, donc vous aviez pas besoin d'appeler…

Castle et Beckett se mirent à rire tous les deux cette fois, et Kate posa sa main sur le bras de leur file, pour attire son attention.

- Je suis détective à New-York, mais pas dans les autres villes, bébé. Ailleurs, j'ai même pas le droit de travailler sur leurs dossiers.

- Mais c'est nul alors ! Parce qu'ils peuvent pas avoir la meilleure détective du monde !

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi bébé ! Il regarda Kate qui leur sourit à tous les deux.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après avoir appelé la police ?

- Ils sont venus à la maison, pour savoir si on avait vu quelque chose de ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils ont commencé leur enquête, et on peut pas dire qu'ils étaient vraiment doués pour ça… J'ai posé quelques questions pour savoir ce qu'il en était et leurs réponses étaient… nulles.

- Ouais, et j'étais supposée être en vacances, mais papa voulait, et avait besoin de réponse, et au lieu de faire ce qu'on avait prévu, il m'a entrainé à enquêter de notre côté sur l'affaire…

- Et vous aviez prévu de faire quoi ?

- Hmm… de s'amuser… ensemble… Kate rougissait légèrement, alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots en pensant à ce qu'avait été leurs plans de base, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire.

- Ok…Et vous avez pas pu vous amusez à cause de papa ?

- Si si. Enfin, au début j'étais en colère contre lui parce que j'étais pas censée travailler et pourtant, on était en train d'enquêter ensemble..

- Mais c'est pas comme ça que vous vous êtes connu ? Avec une enquête ? C'est marrant… Castle se mit à rire de nouveau à la réponse de leur fille, et regarda Kate, avec un sourire moqueur, en se rappelant qu'il lui avait dit la même chose ce week-end là.

- Oh Castle, c'est pas ta fille pour rien ! Finit par s'exclamer Kate, alors qu'un léger rire s'échappait de ses lèvres.

- Oh parce que je devrais avoir un doute à ce sujet Beckett ?!

Kate adressa alors un sourire mystérieux à son mari, juste pour le taquiner. Evidemment, il n'avait pas à en douter, et il le savait sans aucun doute. De plus, leur fille en était la preuve, elle était un parfait mélange d'eux deux, avec les mêmes cheveux bruns bouclés que sa mère, et les yeux bleus de son père. La voix de la petite fille la sortit de ses pensées, et elle sourit doucement à ce qu'elle entendit.

- Hey ! Je suis ta fille aussi maman… et c'est qui Beckett d'abord ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! Je pensais qu'on était mariés Castle ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil.

- Beckett était le nom de ta maman, avant que j'ai assez de chance et qu'elle accepte de se marier avec moi !

- Et quelques fois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté… Beckett c'est tellement plus beau que Castle comme nom !

- Tu t'es mariée avec papa parce que tu es amoureuse de lui maman, regarde !

Elle prit la photo qui était sur la table, et la tendit à Kate. C'était une photo de leur mariage, qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire déjà présent sur les lèvres de Kate, car, en effet, sur cette photo, on pouvait facilement voir sur son visage, qu'elle était complètement folle amoureuse de lui. Et cela n'avait pas changé depuis ce jour là, 4 ans plus tôt. Son amour pour lui n'avait fait au contraire que grandir au fur et à mesure des années.

- Et d'ailleurs, papa et toi vous êtes méchants..

- Pourquoi ?! Dirent Rick et Kate d'une même voix.

- Parce que j'étais même pas invitée au mariage, et que je suis pas sur les photos… où j'étais ce jour là ?

Ses parents ne purent retenir un grand éclat de rire de nouveau et Kate lança un regard compatissant à sa fille.

- Tu n'étais pas là bébé, je veux dire, t'étais pas née, j'étais même pas enceinte pour tout dire !

- C'est pas juste !

- Je sais ma puce… Je sais… Ma mère me disait tout le temps que je lui avais dit la même chose quand j'avais ton âge !

- Tu étais magnifique… et toi aussi papa !

- Merci bébé ! Il embrassa sa joue avec douceur, et la petite fille retourna ranger le livre où elle l'avait trouvé dans le bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Rick s'était levé, et avait enlacé sa femme, au milieu de la cuisine, et ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il la regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

- Tu sais, notre mariage était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie… et ça n'est que de mieux en mieux, jour après jour, avec vous deux.

- Tu me rends heureuse Rick..

- Et ça ne changera jamais.

Un peu plus tard ce jour là, Castle était installé sur le canapé dans le salon du loft, son ordinateur portable avec lui, alors que Kate était allongée contre lui, sa tête posée sur ses cuisses. Elle s'était presque endormie, bien blottie contre son mari, alors que celui-ci écrivait un chapitre pour le nouveau Nikki Heat. En fin d'après-midi, les bruits de pas de sa fille attirèrent son attention, et il tourna la tête vers elle, pour la voir sortir de sa chambre, et venir vers eux. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, de l'autre côté de son père, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Kate. Elle chuchota, après avoir regardé l'ordinateur, où il n'y avait qu'un long texte écrit.

- Tu écrits encore des choses sur maman ?!

- Je pourrais écrire à propos de maman tout le temps, bébé… Il répondit, avec un petit sourire amusé. Sa main libre jouait avec les cheveux de Kate. Il la vit alors sourire et il se rendit compte qu'elle ne dormait pas totalement. Pourquoi, tu voudrais que j'écrive à propos de quelqu'un d'autre peut être ?!

- Ah ça non alors !

- Et moi je suis sûr que maman n'aimerait pas cette idée non plus ! Surtout si je commençais à écrire à propos d'une autre femme…

- Mais de toute façon, t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu peux qu'écrire à propos de maman.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, ma puce, c'est la seule femme à propos de qui je veux, et je peux écrire…

- Et il ferait mieux d'écrire qu'à propos de moi, ou je serais forcée de lui tirer dessus ! Ajouta alors Kate d'une voix endormie.

- Et… est-ce que tu écris à propos de moi des fois papa ?

- Oui… Et pour tout te dire, je suis même à ce moment même en train d'écrire à propos de toi, mais je ne dirais rien de plus car je ne voudrais pas spoiler l'une de mes plus grandes fans… Répondit-il en lançant un regard amusé à Kate, qui venait de se redresser à l'entente de ses mots. Elle le fixait, un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Rook et Nikki vont avoir un bébé ?!

- Oui. Et devine un peu quoi… Je peux déjà te dire que ça sera une fille !

- Fais moi voir ça Castle !

- Non, ça te gachera toute la surprise ! Tu devras attendre que le livre sorte, car tu en sais déjà trop Kate !

- Mais c'est maman, et c'est ta muse, et c'est grâce à elle que tu as des livres, donc elle peut savoir…

- Alors vous , mesdames Castle, quand vous vous liguez contre moi, je vous déteste !

- Oh oui, c'est vrai que tu es tellement à plaindre Castle !

Il lui tira la langue, et ils rigolèrent tous les trois. Il tendit son ordinateur à Kate pour qu'elle puisse lire ce qu'il était en train d'écrire, et quant à lui, il prit leur fille sur ses jambes. Kate, quant à elle se rallongea confortablement, en appuyant sa tête contre le torse de son mari, et commença à lire. Elle sourit en sentant les mains de Castle jouer avec ses cheveux, c'était dans des moments comme celui là, qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était heureuse.

- Oh et avant que j'oublie, il faudra que tu sautes quelques passages, et que tu attendes jusqu'à ce que l'on soit seul ce soir pour les lire… Juste au cas où tu voudrais mettre en pratique ce que tu lis… Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait suffisamment long pour qu'elle comprenne à quel genre de scènes elle devait s'attendre.

- Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi dedans papa ?

- Oh euh… Rien. C'est juste qu'ils s'embrassent beaucoup, et comme tu trouves que maman et moi on s'embrasse déjà trop, on le fera pas devant toi comme ça... T'as vu un peu comme on est gentil ?

- Je le savais déjà ça… Je vous aime.

- Et on t'aime aussi bébé, lui dit alors Kate, qui se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur le front de leur fille, avant de se blottir contre Castle de nouveau, afin de continuer sa lecture, et Rick remarqua bien vite qu'un grand sourire prenait place sur les lèvres de sa femme au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.


End file.
